


S.O.S.

by snowy_bluemoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, deserted island au, suggestion of jinmoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowy_bluemoon/pseuds/snowy_bluemoon
Summary: An exciting adventure awaits the two lovebirds, but an unexpected turn leads their plans crashing down. Will they be able to find one another again? Will they survive? What of their strange new companions?A story of survival and love in a mysterious new land.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic planned since I started Spy Works, so I'm really happy to finally get it started!

“Remind me… How DID you talk me into this?” Minhyuk glared at Sanha as he lugged the large suitcase behind him.

“Oh, come on! You were just as excited as me a few days ago!” Sanha wined as he flailed his limbs around.

“Well, you didn’t tell me we’d be leavin’ for a whole month! Did you even tell-“

“Yes! I told my parents and I told your parents. So don’t worry! They were completely fine with it!”

They sat down at the terminal chairs. There was still an hour before their flight and the terminal was empty

“They were totally worried, weren’t they.”

Sanha didn’t say anything but the awkward smile on his face and avoiding eye contact made it obvious.

Minhyuk just sighed as Sanha took hold of his hand.

“But they still let us go! So it’s ok! I’m sure we’ll be fine and we’ll have a HUGE amount of fun!”

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile at Sanha’s enthusiasm. “You’re right. I’m sure we will.”

Sanha was about to give him a peck on the cheek but two men joined them: one seemed to be the flight attendant and was chatting away on the phone with a bright smile on his face; the other seemed to be another passenger and he sat down right a cross from them.

“He’s handsome!” Sanha whispered not so softly to Minhyuk who only rolled his eyes.

“Not as handsome as you though!” He gave a quick peck on Minhyuk’s cheek causing the older one to blush.

“Just go play your game. We have half an hour before we start boarding.” Minhyuk pushed Sanha’s phone into his hand and tried to hide his blushing face.

Sanha merely laughed and did as he was asked.

Soon two other men came: one seemed to be the captain but his red hair threw Sanha off; the other looked buff and intimidating so when he sat far from them, Sanha let out a deep breath.

Sanha gripped on tightly to Minhyuk’s hand and leaned his head awkwardly on the smaller one’s head.

Minhyuk only let out a small sigh and grinned.

They enjoyed this small moment of peace to the fullest. Three months later, Minhyuk would once again ask Sanha, “How did you talk me into this?” But this time with tears running down his face.


	2. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began...

Packing was a breeze. Security was a breeze. The plane ride was a breeze. That was, until half way through the fourteen hour flight, when everything went black.

It all started two weeks ago, while Rocky was looking at an ad for an international dance competition in New York. Sanha had noticed Minhyuk reading over the ad multiple times over the past few days.

After speaking with both of their parents, Sanha secretly bought tickets for both of them and registered Minhyuk’s name for the competition. A few days after buying the tickets and finishing registration, Sanha made an effort to cook (burn) pancakes for breakfast instead of him and handed over an envelope with the plane tickets and registration confirmation.

At first Minhyuk thought it was a prank but then Sanha showed him the receipts and he instantly hugged Sanha tightly.  
——————————————————————  
4:58:28 till impact:

Now, here they were on their flight to California for their stop over.

“Why do we have to be separated?” Sanha whined as he reluctantly pulled the luggage behind him through the small aisle.  
“It’s not that bad...” Minhyuk guided them down the aisle towards the end of the plane.

“Not that bad?!? Your in row seven and I’m in row twenty! That’s... that’s thirteen rows apart! We’re not even in the same cabin area!”

Minhyuk ignored his boyfriend’s pleas, took Sanha’s luggage and put it into the compartment. “You just need to survive fourteen hours without me. If you just sleep through it, it’ll go by quickly. Now sit down... please. We’re blocking the way and I still need to get back to my seat...”

Sanha puffed his chest out, crossed his arms and flopped into the chair next to the emergency exit door, “At least I have leg space I guess~...”  
——————————————————————  
1:09:47 till impact:

Minhyuk slept for most of the ride so far. In all honesty, he was missing Sanha and wished he was next to him. He would rather sit next to his annoying boyfriend than next to the snoring man next to him who would occasionally cough in his sleep... facing Minhyuk’s face.

He stared at the blank screen in front of him as he debated whether to get up and check in Sanha or not, “No, I have to stand my ground. I told him it’ll be fine…” He looked back down the aisle, hoping to see Sanha, but the curtain separating the cabins was shut.

A loud sigh left his mouth, but the man next to him continued to snore. His head slowly tilted towards Minhyuk and a drop of drool began to form and hung from his mouth. Now he really regretted not sitting next to Sanha.  
——————————————————————  
0:46:24 till impact:

Sanha took Minhyuk’s advice and had slept most of the ride so far. Now, he was playing games on the small tv screen in front of him. To his surprise he was holding out fairly well. Of course he wished he sat next to Minhyuk, but he didn’t mind all the space he had to himself.

Sitting next to the emergency exit door meant lots of leg room and the small elderly woman sitting next to him kept giving him sweets she had bought at the airport.

As he wondered what Minhyuk was doing, a steward came by with his cart and friendly smile on his face. The older woman next to him smiled brightly- her voice was soft and sweet, “Young man, you have such a wonderful smile! It’s quite contagious.”

The young man laughed and politely offered her a glass of water, “If you need anything else ma’am just call for me! My name is Myungjun.” She nodded in response as Sanha asked for his own drink.

The seatbelt lights which were originally off suddenly turned on and the chimes for an announcement went off, “Please fasten your seatbelt as we are about to hit some turbulence. All windows should be closed as we are about to go through a storm. We will do our best to go around it but please expect some delays. Thank you”

With that, the steward took his leave to make sure all windows were closed. Sanha closed the window next to him and continued to play the puzzle game on the screen. Minhyuk always on the back of his mind.  
——————————————————————  
0:09:52 till impact:

Thunder shook the plane. Bolts of light could be seen through the gaps of the windshields. Despite all of that, everyone was calm and the plane continued through the storm steadily- minor turbulence here and there.

Sanha could barely keep still in his seat. His hand gripped onto the arm rests. The woman next to him gently patted his hand, “It will be alright, dear. Just think about that kind friend of yours you keep talking about. I’m sure they would be telling you the same thing.”

He thought about all of the times he sat next to Minhyuk. All the times he snuggled next to Minhyuk shaking. All the times Minhyuk didn’t say a word and merely hugged him. He remembered all the times he was away from Minhyuk during a storm and how Minhyuk would gently tell him everything would be alright.

Sanha wished Minhyuk was next to him. He wished Minhyuk was there to comfort him. But he was thankful to have such a kind woman next to him to remind him, that Minhyuk will not always be physically with him when he needs him, but that Minhyuk will always be with him in heart.  
——————————————————————  
0:04:28 till impact:

Minhyuk couldn’t stop fiddling with his dead phone. He know Sanha was most likely freaking out at the moment. He know Sanha needed him right now, but he couldn’t go to him. He wanted to go to Sanha and he really regretted not asking to switch seats when they had the chance.

By now the man next to him was wide awake and looking curiously at Minhyuk. For the first time since they departed from the airport the man spoke, “Your boyfriend... the two of you are destined to separate; to heartbreak; and to...”

Before the man could finish what he was saying a great booming sound resonated. Quickly screams could be heard towards the middle of the plane. Another booming sound echoed through the plane. Suddenly the plane began to tip forward then, violently turned in circles as it quickly descended. Screams filled the air. The air bags fell from its hatch and everyone began to put them on.

Minhyuk began to feel motion sick especially once the spinning stopped the the plane took a nose dive. But he didn’t care about that, at the moment, the only thing he could think of was Sanha. How terrified Sanha must be and how much he wished he was spending his last moments with him.  
——————————————————————  
0:00:38 till impact:

“I love you.” That was the last thing Sanha thought of before the plane crashed head first into the ocean and everything went black.  
——————————————————————  
??:??:?? litl ecaesp:

Minhyuk slowly regained consciousness and looked around him. Only the emergency lights lit up the dark cabin. Some of the shades had broken or opened up and out the window, all he could see was deep blue.

Around him many were unconscious or no longer breathing. He didn’t want to think about it or check though. All he wanted to do was get up and check on Sanha.

As he unbuckled his belt, he attracted the attention of two men he didn’t notice walking around. The shorter one had red hair and, if Minhyuk was thinking straight, was wearing what remained of his pilot uniform. The taller one has sharp eyes and a built physique.

The pilot ran to Minhyuk and began speaking to him, but Minhyuk’s mind was still clouded from the shock of the impact and could only process some words, “... alive! Come... We... to open.. door. You... help...” the pilot pointed to the door and pulled Minhyuk along with him.

His hearing started to become more clear as the two of them tried to open the door while the taller man checked for other survivors.  
A few minutes later the taller man came back shaking his head and began to help opening the door. The pressure difference made it difficult to open the door but suddenly a large banging sound came from the other side of the plane.

“Sanha!” Minhyuk began to run to the tail end of the plane, but the taller man grabbed him and stopped him. A rush of water entering the plane could be seen headed there way.

“We don’t have time! We need to open this door now or else no one will survive this crash!” The man pulled him back to the door and much to his dismay Minhyuk continued to help.

The water caused the plane to tip making them lose their footing but managed to turn the knob half way. As they continued to push and pull to open the door the water level was rising closer and closer to them.

All Minhyuk could think of was Sanha. How Sanha would’ve wanted him to live and to tell his story. How he would’ve wanted Minhyuk to be the one to tell his parents what happened rather than some random people. And how his loving spoiled brat of a boyfriend would’ve wanted him to be there at his funeral.

He imagined Sanha’s warm smile and with one last heave, the door burst open. The water quickly entered with so much pressure it caused the three of them to be violently pushed back. Minhyuk flew back, straight into the wall. His head directly taking a blow. As his consciousness faded once more, he could see blurs of the two men trying to get to him. Before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get some writing done while I'm on my vaca


	3. Zero pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape of... more heartfelt proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for really late update. I'll try to update this more often!
> 
> Some chapter warnings: suicide, death, drowning, illness

??:??:?? litl ecaesp:

Sanha was gently shaken awake by the old woman next to him. He stretched his long limbs as his mind continued to clear up. Outside his window was deep blue and above were rays of light. The view reminded him of the crash and he quickly checked the old woman to see if she was ok.

“I’m fine dear. Those two men back there checked on me already.” She pointed down the aisle behind them. “You should go help them check for other survivors.”  
Sanha thought about it for a moment and realized his priority... Minhyuk. Was he still alive? Was he still ok? All he wanted to do was check on him.

As he got up, the attendant from earlier, Myungjun, saw him and ran over to check him for injuries.

A handsome man he had seen earlier at the gate, came up to him and started poking him in various places, “His heart rate is normal and I don’t see any external injuries. Does anything hurt?”

Sanha shook his head. The only thing that was in pain was his heart. He wanted to go check in Minhyuk but the clock was ticking and these two people were still bothering him.

Myungjun sighed, “It’s only the four of us.” He handed each of them a life-vest to put on. “There’s no chance of us surviving if we continue to fall, so our only option is to go up. Since theres only a few of us, we can take snacks and a few bottles of water. Nowadays it only takes twelve hours to get rescued but we should be prepared.”

The old woman did not bother to unbuckle her seatbelt. She took out a zip lock bag from her purse, emptied the bottles inside of it and handed it to Myungjun, “Put whatever food you can fit in here. I, also, have another filled with more snacks and candy.”

Myungjun gave her a nod and proceeded to go to the kitchen. The taller man followed to grab bottles of water.

Sanha stood restless as his view switched back and forth between the curtain separating him and Minhyuk, and her continue to empty her bag; leaving only her snacks, wallet, unopened complimentary blanket from the plane, and a pouch who’s contents were a mystery.

“Here sweetie, bring this to them and tell them to fill it with as much snacks and water bottles as they can.” She handed him the bag and shoo’d him away, “Quickly now! It will be harder to open the door the deeper we get.”

Sanha quickly did as he was told. As he ran to the kitchen area, his mind continued to be filled with Minhyuk. He wanted to quickly check on him, but he knew time was running out. Knowing Minhyuk, he would want Sanha to save himself and others, rather than no one surviving at all.  
——————————————————————  
In less than a minute, they were able to fill the purse with two large bottles of water, a third of the snacks there were left, and a few travel size first aid kits.

When they got back to the door, Myungjun and the handsome man attempted to help the old woman up while Sanha held the bag with both hands, but the woman waved them away.

“Leave me here.” Her voice was calm and clear. You could feel how much she felt at peace with the world. “My husband passed a few years ago. OH how he loved the sea!”

She looked out the window with bright eyes, “We threw his ashes out into this very ocean you know?… To die here, would mean I am together with him.”

Myungjun and the handsome man, shocked by her sudden words, stood quietly.

“Bu-but that’s suicide!” Sanha blurted out as he took a step closer. “I’m sure he wouldn’t want that for you!”

The woman giggled at how cute Sanha was and his reaction warmed her heart. “Thank you.” She smiled softly as she took one of his hands. “I don’t have any children nor any family left. So thank you for your heartwarming kindness.”

She sighed ever so softly, “But I’m sorry. I will not change my mind. I am staying here. I would rather die in the ocean my husband is, than to wither away alone in a hospital bed.”

“You’re sick?” the handsome man questioned wearily.

She nodded, “I only have a month left to live… Sweetheart, please go. I believe someone special to you would want you to survive, correct?” She smiled at Sanha, a smile still filled with warmth and peace despite the circumstances.

Much to his dismay, Sanha nodded. She let go of his hand and gave them each one last hug.

The three of them secured their life vests. Sanha and the tall man began to open the door while Myungjun held on tightly to Sanha’s vest with one hand and the other holding on tightly to the bag.

The door burst out into the ocean. Water violently entered the cabin. The tall man was pushed back into the wall, while Myungjun and Sanha were pushed back into the chairs.

The water level quickly rose. The three of them struggled to stay above the water until the pressure at the door was safe enough to go through.

Sanha took one last look at the old woman underwater. She gave him a warm smile, bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Sanha forced himself not to go back down. He had lost Minhyuk and now the old woman as well.

Without realizing it, the water level was reaching the roof of the plane, which had begun to tilt. The three of them gasped for air in the tiny space they had left.

Myungjun, still holding on tightly to the bag, gestured to the door. The back of the pane was almost filled and the door was completely submerged.

The handsome man swam over and took Sanha’s right hand while Myungjun took hold of his left. They all took one last deep breath and submerged into the water.

With the bag weighing Myungjun down, the handsome man led them out the door. Once everyone was in the clearing, they began their accent.

The bag felt heavier and heavier as they continued to swim up. Sanha noticed how tense Myungjun was. He let go of the attendant’s hand and grabbed the other handle.

They approached the light quicker now, but time was running out. Sanha was running out of air and the others were not far behind.

He was loosing consciousness. Suddenly he could feel something hit him from below and suddenly they were rocketed towards the light.

Sanha took one last look back into the deep: the plane was out of sight, but the silent thank you he received burst through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will miss the old woman :( I hope she had a peaceful death...
> 
> Both have escaped unaware that each has actually survived the plane crash. How will both groups fair in the game of survival.


	4. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important News

This fic will be on HAITUS for some time. I had a story but as I was writing it, I just wasn't happy with it.

I do want to return to this fic one day. I love it so far but I just need time to figure out how I want the story to progress from here. Sorry to make you wait.

Please do check out my other fics in the meantime! I'm also working on a new one and will hopefully start posting it in a few months.

Check me out on tumblr @moonlitstories or twitter @jinjinjan23 for updates

**Author's Note:**

> Check for updates on tumblr @moonlitstories


End file.
